masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravel
Gravel ''' (グラベル) is a (former) commander of the Sixth Siege Captain of the Vatlantis Empire and is recognized as a hero for her bravery in battle. She is called Hero of the Frontier. Sometime after the end of the war, she became the president of Izgard. Appearance Gravel is a beautiful woman with distinctive tanned skin and short, blonde hair, which is extremely rare in the Vatlantis empire. Like many women on Atlantis, she possesses a mature, voluptuous figure, accented by large breasts which have gotten bigger due to her pregnancy. She is very muscular yet still beautiful and has no unnecessary fat, so her body is firm and tight. Even after giving birth to her child she quickly regains back her firm and tough physique. When not in battle, she is seen wearing a white uniform consisting of a formal cap, a short skirt and long boots that reveal most of her legs, finger-less gloves that extend to her forearms, and a sleeveless blazer that has its hem cut off at the center of her bust, exposing the bottom half of her breasts and her midriff. While she was a student on Ataraxia, she wore the school uniform. Personality Gravel is shown to be ruthless in battle but at the end of the day, she follows orders. She also hates unnecessary killings of Humans. She cares a lot about the state of the people of the empire. She consider that a soldier must be serious and don't has to act shamefully, they have to fight for the people of the empire. Despite being a fearless warrior, she is very embarrassed to show her naked body and her excitement. Gravel is an honorable warrior who shows respect towards both her allies and enemies. She doesn't hold any grudges against those she fought in past battles and is willing to work with past enemies if they have a common goal. Similarly, she doesn't mind if they have a grudge against her, accepting it as a natural thing. Interestingly, the two people that Gravel loves the most were once her enemies that she fought with the first time she met them. Gravel has a casual side to her outside of the battlefield. She can enjoy socializing and having fun with her friends. After she fell for Kizuna, she shows a softer side to her when it comes to him, feeling shy around him. She even worries her body is lacking in sex appeal because it is too muscular. After finding out that Kizuna chose Aine as his partner, she was very sad but respected his choice. She also shows that it initially chooses higher goals, like when she decided to stay in Atlantis to rebuilt her country and bring to happiness her people´s rather than stay with Kizuna, despite her feelings. Before they were separated Gravel asked Kizuna to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her as they will not be able to see each other again. She gave him her virginity in the process. During that, Gravel revealed how much she loves him. Three months after the loss of Entrance Gravel become more politician compare her former self, as she become a president of Izgard, and polite as she welcomes Grace and Landred on her wedding ceremony and discusses a temporary halt the working of Genesis in order to prevent his collapse again. History Background Gravel is from Izgard, a current country of the Vatlantis empire. She defended her country so it wouldn't fall under the control of the Vatlantis Empire. Her courage, bravery and her strength made her the captain of the Izgard army. Vatlantis had planned a massive attack to finally subjugate the Izgard country. The empire attacks with the third, fourth and fifth fleet of the subjugation army and with them came a battle maniac called Aldea, who is part of the imperial guard army. Gravel started to fight with Aldea, although she knew that even if she won, Izgard was going to lose the fight. In the last moment of the fierce battle that Aldea and Gravel were having, a messenger arrived with the news that a pact to cease the war have just been signed between the two counties. With this, Gravel was made captain of the sixth subjugation army, and Aldea became part of that army. Plot Master Arc (To be added...) Operation Recapturing Tokyo Arc Following aftermath of her defeat, Gravel is taken by Ragrus back to the Vatlantis empire. She is later sexually harassed by Zelshione while being restrained with chains. though she hopes to be rescued by Aldea, her hopes are crushed when Zelshione reveals she turned Aldea into her "pet". Vatlantis Arc (To be added...) Hokuto Arc (To be added...) Odin Arc (To be added...) Thanatos Arc (To be added...) '''New Era Arc Powers & Abilities Master Combatant: Gravel is an immeasurable skilled fighter, probably one of the best in Atlantis and overcomes even Quartum, the elite emperor guardian with only Aldia come to close to her. Her combat abilities were accredited by many strong fighters including Aldea, who is a very skilled combatant on her on. When she first came to Ataraxia, she defeated the American special team Masters and fought later against Amaterasu without a single scratch. During the war in Atlantis against the Vatlantis army, she received considerable recognition from her comrades and won many battles until peace has been declared. Master Swordsman: '''Gravel is a highly skilled master swordsman, capable of rivaling master swordsman such Hayru and Hyakurath; where she even overpower the former and stalemate with the latter. '''Enhanced Stamina: Due to constantly training, Gravel has a tremendous amount of stamina. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Due to her constantly training, Gravel has naturally high motor skills. While on Hida Nayuta fake Ataraxia, she was the ace on every sports team. High Leadership Skills: Gravel is a very skilled leader, as she showed during the battle between Izgard and Vatlantis Empire which she won, despite her opponent's superior army and Magic Armor wearer. Following the end of the war and returning to Atlantis, Gravel was made president of Izgard, further displaying how much she is respected by her people. Keen Intelligence: '''Gravel is very wise and smart woman as she show when cooperation with Ataraxia in benefit to ending the war with Vatlantis empire. During her time on Ataraxia, she was in the same class as Kizuna and her strategies in combat show it as well. One of the greatest demonstrations of her wisdom was after the war against Deus Ex Machine, hen she decided to stay in Atlantis in duty to rebuild her country rather than staying with Kizuna despite the fact that she will never be able to see him again. Former Equipment HxH - Gear « Zoros » * '''Immense Strength: Gravel has vast amount raw physical strength. She can send peoples to fly with a single blow with enough force to destroy a building in the process. With just one swing her gunsword proven destroy Hayuru´s blades. After she did the Heard Hybrid with Kizuna she was able to destroy an immense durable Live Sever around Colosseum and with one attack a defeat Aldia. * Immense Speed: Gravel is incredibly fast, able the move with such speed that her opponent has a problem to hit her and keep up eye´s on her. She can swing her heavy gunsword and sword guntling with enough speed to catch a speed opponent like Hayuru or Aldia. Gravel has a very quick reaction a reflex as well. * Immense Durability: Gravel has immense durability, able to withstand a huge amount of damage and still move and fight. She survived been pierced by Aldea spear(although she has fragment that spear in her body unit today). Even after full intervention of Kizuna Hybrid Mode attack she was still capable escape while carrying Aldea. * Gunsword: '''A huge single-edge sword combine with a particle cannon for both close combat and long-range shooting. It gives Gravel an advantage against opponents who get too close to avoid her bullets. * '''Particle Cannons: Gavel uses 4 particle cannon that resemble wing, each with 3 barrels. * '''Corruption Armament « Sword Gatling » '''A larger gunsword with six large-caliber barrels, lined up in round shape and a cross shape sword in the middle of the circle. It is capable of rapid firing powerful bullets that can cause huge damage to even a Heart Hybrid Gear. HxH - Magical Armor « Zoros » After having her core removed and powered up by Hida Nayuta, Kizuna reinstalled Zoros into Gravel. It gains a great increase in both its power and size. After doing Harem Hybrid, Zoros returns to it's original size as Gravel's own power increased enough to match it. Trivia *In the anime, she is also known as Grabel in the official English subtitles. *Gravel was a student on Ataraxia, she was a member of all sports clubs and the ace for most of them. She was also in the same class as Kizuna. *In volume 13, Gravel lost her virginity to Kizuna as a final request on her part, as they won't be able to see each other again after they part ways. It is confirmed in volume 14 she got pregnant with his child. **This makes her the first known woman to get pregnant with Kizunas' child and likely the first to give birth (as she did Ecstasy Hybrid the night before Zelshione did). *Gravel appearance greatly resembles Tier Harribel from the manga series, Bleach. Both have similar skin tone, blond hair, voluptuous body and wear a white jacket that reveals the lower half of their breast. Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Ros-Series User Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Country leader